kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Current Events
Welcome, Wikians. This forum is about the things that are happening right now. I'd like your opinion on them. Issues ---- Old Hell Page Recently, a user has created several pages in good faith. These pages are: Tall Rock(Weiss Hideout), Old Hell and East Fortress Greda. After a while, another contributor asked that the pages be removed and merged with New Hell and Vintage. Please vote in the sections below. Supporting this would mean supporting the merging of the pages, opposing the opposite, and neutral means no decision/can't decide. Please sign your vote with your signature, as well as give a reason. Should the East Fortress Greda and the Tall Rock (Weiss Hideout) be... Added to the Vintage page and New Hell page Remain as separate pages Support *East Fortress Greda and Tall Rock are stub articles. They themselves would probably remain as stubs since there is infomation enough only for a small chapter. It would be better if they are placed in the New Hell pages and Vintage pages respectively. ~~Agent M 4:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC)~~ *Just like Agent M, I believe that these pages are a smaller part of "Vintage", and won't find much more significance than they do now. GreenMoriyama (talk) 03:07, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *(Just found out disscussion page) Similary to MB, I do agree that by adding those small articles, it would be better. Also, I can clearly see that the articles looked a little...out of the wiki...=3= Sorry if I'm a little harsh that's just my POV as a semi-contributor and a viewer.. ~~ Master P-man 13:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ~~ Neutral *I honestly don't mind which way the pages are presented; I will not support either side unless there is an opinion that I believe in. *I don't want everyone to think that I'm a braggart, so I will be signing in Neutral Viciou 14:27, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Viciou(Vi-Kyu) Oppose * Well, I re sign up just to do this. Check this one or this, this and this. My question is quite simple: why is this page is the only page were merged? BTW, why is the Vintage page has a "Location" tag on it?TNT8clone 17:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Discussion *@Viciou - You can sign oppose; it isn't braggartry to state your own opinion. Besides, a community that all has the same opinion can't improve; there's an advantage to different views. @Shiyu- I think that a clear-majority threshold would be 2 votes to 1 (if TNT decides to vote, you need a 3 to 2 or more advantage). I'm not sure how the voting system should work, as you need to calculate how many people will regularly vote, and predict how many could vote. I'm still considering a poll vote, but that would allow for quite a bit of sockpuppetry. edit - And as soon as I say that, I notice there already is a poll function...well, the poll will give a general idea, but the votes are counted in the support/neutral/oppose officially. @all: I don't participate on this voting. So if there are any vote anom, delete it. Thank you. TNT8clone 17:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) @TNT: I'm still very confused as to why you insist on being anonymous, as your account is not disabled, and anonymous editing does not benifit you in any way. @Demise: Which account? Beside I only register an account when I want to stay long term on the wiki. TNT8clone 17:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Your account is not toggle-able: you can't actually turn it off and on. Also, your logic isn't the best; as your account still works, and you just aren't using it, meaning that you are just hindering yourself for no real reason. @Demise: Like I said, which account of mine still work? The TNT82 account have already been disabled. The other one have been blocked. Beside, you can saw that I didn't participated in any major wiki work, so what's the point? *1. Sorry, I didn't see the notice, as it isn't on the User page, but on the Contribs page. You do understand that Wikia won't actually remove the disable after, right? The account didn't need to be disabled, and now you've gone ahead and disabled your sister's too. 2. The whole IP thing is very confusing, and hard to keep track of. @Demise: Ok, I will create one clone account then. TNT8clone 17:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Please consult me next time before you choose to close accounts, I can sort stuff out so that you can't edit, but can view stuff -_-' You kind of removed your account permanently and wasted all those edits and stuff. Oh, try to see if you can get the accounts back. They may re-enable it if you tell them you didn't know. Nah...... I will create another one. Those edits are just a number, they aren't important to me. TNT8clone 17:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) That's a very good outlook you have there. Also, I will have to perma-ban your old account so that it does not appear on the leaderboard (as it will cause confusion if there are two TNTs on it). Is that ok with you? @Demise: I'm fine with that. You are an admin after all. TNT8clone 17:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Please, none of this "admin" stuff. I'm tired of heirachial statuses. Okay....the current results thus far seems to be in my favor... ~~Agent M ! 14:51, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ~~ *Yep, I'll delete the pages when I wake up (or Green might do it). You may merge the pages. *1. Please don't add a delete item category: use the tag instead. 2. This is for future reference, but add the tag after you've done copying the content please. Sorry for complaining, Okay. Noted Agent M ! 15:08, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *@TNT : For your page links of softhouse collie, Mijima Road and others, this is exactly my point. I'm not even aware of their existence in the wiki until today. ~~ Agent M ! 10:59, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ~~ I agree with TNT's idea even though I'm saying this when the results are already conducted. Why is Inazumart, Wai Wai Road, etc. are not merged with Maijima City? And, this discussion is already close, damn. Viciou 11:59, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Vi-Kyu Alright, the discussion is closed for now. Shiyu, contact me when the new pages have been merged, and I'll delete them. @Demise : You mean the pages TNT linked ? ~~Agent M ! 14:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC)~~ ---- Discussion Only issues These issues have not reached a turning point, and do not require a vote. Policy overhaul Over-protective Administrators Too much power (?) P-man leaving the FB page (Green took over as admin) The Main Page The Main Page should be the update with the current admin the direct link to the Rules. The main page will be the first place that anon or new user enter not the Wiki Activity - so put the Rules and the Admins in charge there are pretty much useless. Discussion *Normally, these issues would not be large enough to need public forums to sort it out, but this will clearly affect the wiki's ability to function if left be. I propose that these problems be sorted out. (oh, and remember to sign your posts guys) Well....do we know why did TNT quit ? ~~Agent M 09:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC)~~ I believe he intended on quitting for some time, or atleast resign for a while.... GreenMoriyama (talk) 09:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, at least we do know the reason for TNT's temporary break. And the Arc pages have been on haitus ~~Agent M 04:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC)~~ Why are the Arc pages on hiatus? Not sure....but from what I heard from Green, they are on haitus at least until TNT comes back ? ~~Agent M 13:11, April 16, 2012 (UTC)~~ "Someone" asked to finish the Keima sandbox, atleast, before resuming the arc pages. I believe that it is true that we have let that page wait too long. Understood? GreenMoriyama (talk) 03:10, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Until the Keima and other Character page fully update, there won't be any edits to the Arc page. TNT8clone 17:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Some question. *Why do we need this one below? http://kaminomi.wikia.com/wiki/New-Hell_Broom *BTW, can someone delete this ? I'm moe and I know it 17:48, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Because Vicou made the original page. So i figure I might as well make the page more fabulous. Besides, if I keep complaining, Vicou may be sad... :( AND : Y U NO TELL THIS TO DEMISE OR GREEN ?! -AGENT M ! *Is that article meet the standard of the wiki? If not then I will add it as Candidate for Deletion. I'm moe and I know it 09:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC) *Yes, it does. It's a legitimate page, with satisfactory content. It's also Elsie's trademark. Why? *If it's LC trademark then why don't you put it in LC page? It will be more suitable. The next thing we know, there will be an article about Haqua scythe, Docrow atificial body or Keima's wig.I'm moe and I know it 10:03, April 27, 2012 (UTC)